The Disney Princess Games
by TinaFanfics
Summary: Your favorite Disney princesses compete in challenges to see who is the ultimate Disney princess
1. Intro

The Disney Princess Games

Disclaimer | I do not own any of these characters they belong to Disney

Side note | I know that these characters are not all princesses, I would call it 'The Disney Females Games' but not all of the females will be in it - apart from that, ENJOY!

Introduction

"Hello, I'm Tina and I will be your host for this season of The Princess Games. This year our contestants are -

Jasmine, Ariel, Belle, Aurora, Esmeralda, Venelope, Wendy, Mulan, Pocahontas, Cinderella, Tiana, Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, Merida, Snow White, Gissele, Eilonwy, Alice, Jane, Megara, Kida, Melody and Tinker Bell.

So the rules are-

All of the princesses live in one big house

There is only one bed

They are only given three plates of food a day ( they can't share, one plate = one princess)

Every day they will be given two challenges, the immunity challenge and the death challenge

The person who wins the immunity challenge is immune from competing in the death challenge

So hey, let's get this started!"

Remember to follow, favorite and comment on who you want to win or die!


	2. Day 1

Chapter Two

**Day 1 - In the House**

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to take a nap before the challenge," Wendy announced to the entire house.

As Jasmine was closer to the bed, she said "Not before I do!"

The two girls raced frantically towards the bed, they were rushing so much they didn't see that Gissele was already in it. It was hard for Gissele not to laugh when they came crashing into her.

"I bagsy the couch!" Jasmine exclaimed. She started hurtling towards it, almost knocking into Tiana who was trying to read.

"Hey, watch it!" Tiana shouted back at her.

"Oh well," Jasmine replied.

Rapunzel was near the door of the house, when she noticed a plate of macaroni and cheese come through the oddly placed cat-flap. Seeing that no-one else had spotted it, she picked it up, and started wolfing it down.

Alice knew she could smell something, when Rapunzel placed the empty bowl on the counter. She yelled "Oi, you just ate, and didn't share it with us?"

Rapunzel replied "Sorry," with a mouthful of macaroni.

**Tina announced through a loudspeaker, "The immunity challenge is starting, everyone make your way outside!"**

In a flash, all the girls were hurrying through the door, that had been unlocked just seconds ago. They could see a very long table that had pies all over it, and guessed that it was a pie-eating challenge.

**Tina explained, "This is a pie-eating challenge, and the first to finish wins immunity!"**

The girls line up in front of different pies, they were all types of flavours, peanut butter, blueberry, ice-cream, raspberry and lime were just some.

"**Three, two, one, GO!" Tina screamed.**

The girls smashed their face into the pies, other than Esmeralda, Venelope, Elsa and Mulan, who used their hands, which was a much better technique. Esmeralda was creeping into first place, just after Mulan, when Elsa, with her strong jaw, managed to race ahead of the competition. Moments later, she had cleaned her whole plate. Mulan came in second, and Esmeralda came in third. The loser of the immunity challenge was Venelope, because she had to stop to puke.

**Tina congratulated Elsa for winning the immunity challenge, and granted her immunity from the death round.**

**Tina now told the girls about the death challenge, "This death challenge involves fire. That is all I am telling you for now, go back to the house for half an hour, and I'll call you back for the death round."**

Belle was the first one in, and noticed the plate of roast chicken and peas sitting on the table. She ran towards it, and hid it in the cabinet in the bathroom, as she was saving it for later. None of the other girls saw her do this. Sadly, Venelope had to go to the toilet and vomit again.

Eilonwy had a panic attack after she found out that it was a fire challenge, as she was petrified of fire. She was really nervous for next 30 minutes.

As Pocahontas was a very nice girl, she helped her calm down, by humming a nursery rhyme she learned when she was young. It didn't help that much, but she still tried.

Anna was extremely happy for her sister when she found out she won. But she would have rather won than her. Anna was also jealous of a new friendship that was blooming between Ariel, Melody, and Kida. They all loved the ocean, and found each other very interesting to talk to.

The minutes flew by while the girls were chatting and mingling, and before they knew it, the death challenge was happening.

**Tina said through a loudspeaker "Could everyone, excluding Elsa, make your way towards the grey building in the garden. Once someone is caught on fire, everyone else must leave the building. Remember, somebody must die."**

Aurora prayed that she wouldn't lose the Death Round, while Venelope was racing towards the door, pumped up and ready.

The grey building was small, but big enough to fit them all in it, with some room to move as well. Once they walked in, they saw a stove. Jasmine's first instinct was to turn it on. As it was a fire challenge, they needed a fire. Everyone was anticipating the moment it would catch on fire, so they could get out of that hell-hole. After around 7 minutes, the stove caught on fire, and lit up the building.

The fire spread like the flu, and the girls cowered into the corner, afraid that they would burn. The only smart ones in this challenge were Merida, Jane, and Megara, who were trying to put out the fire by wafting air at it. Snow White's big puffy dress caught on fire at the bottom, but luckily she managed to put it out before it spread any further. The girls were panicking, Eilonwy had passed out in the corner, and Pocahontas, and Wendy were trying to protect her. Tinkerbell thought it would have been a good idea to help the other girls put out the fire, but instead of helping, she just made it worse, the fire caught on the pom-pom's of her shoes, and in a desperate attempt to put them out, she slammed into a wall, and made the fire spread even more. It wasn't long until the flames were spreading up her tights and onto her dress, moments later she was engulfed in flames, making her the first contestant to die.

**Tina wrapped up the death round by asking all the contestants in it to exit the building, as she hosed it down. "Congratulations for not being the first to go, everyone!"**

Back in the house Belle retrieved her cold roast chicken and peas from the bathroom while Megara collected the lentil soup from the cat-flap, eating it and then passing out on the floor.


End file.
